gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Legendary EITC Members
Over the years, there have been great EITC members. All of them have been brave, heroic, intelligent, and even fun. The EITC has always been lead by either great or tyrannical leaders. There have been quite a few leaders that made the EITC disorganized. These legendary leaders (and members) have always been there and make the EITC life real. Legendary EITC Lords Template Code = LL The List Don't add yourself, these are the most Legendary EITC Members of all time. More will be added as more EITC members join, and be one of the best. Leon shall never be Legendary as he has shown to much to be a pirate or the total Enemy like The Paradox ---- ~ ''Lord Cutler Beckett : Lord Cutler Beckett was brave, smart, and not afraid to die. His ranks were off the charts. #''Lord Marshal Samuel Redbeard: Lord Marshal Samuel Redbeard is very intelligent, always remembers he swore an oath, and also ranks are off the charts. #''King John Breasly'': King John Breasly is very trusted, with couarge, and been loyal since his first day. #''Lord Johnny Goldtimbers : Lord Johnny Goldtimbers has been one of the best sailors ever seen, and is known to make a very smart trick. #''Cad Bane: Cad Bane was one of the nicest and kindest gentlemen that ever lived, he was brave and stood up to all his followers. #''Billy Hullbatten'': Billy Hullbatten is very smart and one of the nicest guys you could ever meet, and ever since his death, his new player (Eric) has changed the EITC greatly. #''Lord Maxamillion'': Lord Maxamillion is clever, also very generous, he always believes that we could win every war, even outnumbered, his accolades are off the charts also. #''Benjamin Macmorgan'': Bengamin found one of the most famous EITC Guilds in history, and is always loyal to his family and the French Empire. #''Lord Johnny Coaleston'': Lord Johnny Coaleston may be one of those guys, where you know he tells the truth, Johnny can't say a lie, and has always believed in his leaders. #''Pablo Swordmaster'': Pablo Swordmaster made the best for the EITC, he never told a lie, and always stood up for his members. #''Usman'': Usman is known for the lie he did, to save his members' lives, he will do anything it takes to get what he wants, when he wants. #''Gear'': Gear was a well respected Lord, and taught well, he was very generous and nice, and was never rude. #''Lord Hawkson: Lord Hawkson the first is a newer EITC lord. At age 19, he is also one of the youngest. He is very nice, loyal, and trustworthy to all who respect him. #''Lord William Brawlmartin: Lord William Brawlmartin has never told a lie, and respects everybody. #''Lord Jeremiah Garland'': Lord Jeremiah Garland sticks up to his followers and his enemies and is well respected. #''Sven Daggersteel'': Sven Daggersteel is very well trained, talented and one of the most loyal men you could ever be around, he will tell a great lie, to keep his country at bay. The Legendary EITC Pictures If you are on this list, then add a picture of yourself only. Canidates for NEW Legendary Lords Rules: *Must be lvl 20 Higher/ 2 to 3 years of service in the EITC *Must have done something really good to get in *Must be respectful Canidates!: Eric Machawk Sven Daggersteel Jason ~ Maybe In court right now Roger Decksteel # Category:Fan Groups Category:EITC Category:POTCO